


Il faut choisir, la vie est ailleurs

by Dienael



Series: À l'aube [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, and catsitter au, andrew is a catsitter, everything is perfect but the threat of the moriyama's, neil is a tattoo artist
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienael/pseuds/Dienael
Summary: Le nouveau tatoueur du salon d’Hampton Street avait une tête qui ne lui revenait pas. Ce n’était pas que la tête de grand monde revenait à Andrew seulement, la plupart du temps, il savait pourquoi il prenait en grippe quelqu’un plus que le reste du monde entier.Lorsque Kevin décide de se faire tatouer, Andrew comprend petit à petit pourquoi exactement, la tête du tatoueur ne lui revenait pas.





	Il faut choisir, la vie est ailleurs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mixeura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixeura/gifts).



> Comme d'habitude, je suis en retard, comme d'habitude je me suis (pas trop) relue, comme d'habitude, je suis en mode "aaaaah j'avais la meilleure personne du monde à qui offrir un cadeau" parce qu'à ce stade-là j'aime beaucoup trop le Baguette Discord et que de toute façon tout le monde est The Best Pick. Petit cadeau de Noël pour Mix qui est la personne la plus adorable du monde et avec le prompt de qui j'ai fait (un peu) n'importe quoi. J'espère que ça te plaira ♥

Le nouveau tatoueur du salon d’Hampton Street avait une tête qui ne lui revenait pas. Ce n’était pas que la tête de grand monde revenait à Andrew seulement, la plupart du temps, il savait pourquoi il prenait en grippe quelqu’un plus que le reste du monde entier. Les raisons étaient variées : un type avait écrasé la queue de Fluffy – le chat angora qu’il promenait le jeudi – et avait roulé des yeux lorsqu’Andrew lui avait attrapé le bras. Un autre avait manqué de rouler sur Socks – un roux à poil court probablement sorti d’une poubelle un jour de pluie à en croire son odeur – alors qu’il traversait la route et Andrew s’était senti obligé de pister le conducteur sur plusieurs pâtés de maison pour écrire avec une clé « Je dois laisser traverser les piétons » sur sa carrosserie. D’autres, il refusait d’y penser au milieu de la rue, avaient blessé Nicky ou Aaron et si ces derniers avaient apparemment tourné la page, Andrew, lui, était incapable d’oublier.

Le nouveau tatoueur du salon d’Hampton Street n’avait jamais rien fait de tout ça. Il existait, simplement, et sa simple présence sur son chemin irritait Andrew plus qu’il ne voulait bien l’admettre. Il avait tenté de changer le chemin par lequel il promenait ses chats mais il finissait toujours par passer devant le salon à un moment ou à un autre de la semaine. Il était presque certain que l’homme l’avait remarqué. Il ne l’avait jamais regardé frontalement mais Andrew était presque certain d’avoir senti des yeux sur lui alors qu’il passait, presque sûr d’avoir capté un mouvement du coin de l’oeil du côté de la boutique. Il pouvait se tromper mais il était généralement sûr de ses ressentis. Quelque chose clochait avec ce type. Quelque chose clochait dans son visage, bariolé de tatouages, quelque chose clochait dans le noir de ses cheveux et dans le marron de ses yeux, dans la façon dont il se noyait dans ses pulls, dans la façon dont il semblait ne jamais regarder personne en face. Quelque chose clochait et Andrew ne savait pas pourquoi ça l’obsédait.

Beaucoup de choses clochaient chez beaucoup de personne ; il n’avait pas l’habitude de s’en soucier. L’appartement dans lequel il vivait était empli de choses tordues et compliquées et il pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main les choses qui allaient. Ils étaient quatre à vivre là, pourtant. Chez n’importe qui d’autres, cela aurait sans doute assuré un certain équilibre ; chez eux, cela ressemblait plus à un montage hasardeux de névroses qui ne faisaient pas nécessairement bon ménage. Son frère jumeau, Aaron, passait plus de temps loin de l’appartement qu’il n’en passait à l’intérieur, Nicky, son cousin, semblait tenter désespérément de leur inculquer un quelconque sens de la famille. Son troisième colocataire, Kevin, ne faisait même pas parti de leur famille dysfonctionnelle et s’était installé là plus ou moins avec leur bénédiction pour échapper à quelque chose qui le terrorisait visiblement. Andrew n’avait jamais demandé quoi. Ça ne l’intéressait pas, d’une part. D’autre part, Kevin passait trop de temps à l’exaspérer pour qu’il ait envie de lui consacrer une quelconque portion de son maigre capital sympathie.

« Minyard. » le salua d’une voix beaucoup trop enjouée la barista du café dans lequel il s’arrêtait tous les jours. Il était devenu un habitué par nécessité plus que par volonté ; ils faisaient le chocolat le plus riche de tout Columbia.  
« Alvarez. » répondit-il sur le même ton et elle eut le bon goût de ne pas lui demander ce qu’il voulait alors qu’il allait s’installer à une table près de la baie vitrée.  
Du bout du doigt, il poussa le carton « Réservé » qui portait l’écriture familière de Laila, la deuxième barista. C’était la même écriture que sur les ardoises sur lesquelles étaient écrites la carte du café ; il n’était aimable avec elle que parce qu’elle lui mettait une double dose de chocolat lorsqu’elle le servait. Elle était aimable avec lui pour une raison qui lui était inconnue mais qui ne le dérangeait pas tant qu’elle ne tentait pas de lui faire la discussion.

Il soufflait sur le chocolat qu’on venait de lui apporter lorsque du mouvement de l’autre côté de la rue attira son attention. Le sweat était orange vif, retroussé sur des coudes noircis par l’encre et les mains, presque trop fines, tenaient une cigarette qui se consumait sans être fumée. L’homme n’avait pas l’air d’être occupé, pourtant, assis sur le rebord du trottoir, le menton dans le creux de sa main et l’air pensif, presque fondu dans le décor malgré son apparence étrange, presque invisible derrière tous les dessins qui maculaient sa peau, un fauve, un prédateur, camouflé par le décor. Il n’avait pas l’air dangereux mais Andrew avait appris que cela ne voulait rien dire ; les gens dissimulaient, les gens camouflaient, les gens mentaient. Ce n’était pas inhabituel pour quelque chose de venimeux d’avoir l’air anodin, pas l’air d’avoir l’air désirable lorsque le fruit était mortel. Il faillit sursauter lorsque les yeux se redressèrent pour attraper son regard. Il faillit détourner le regard avant de se rappeler que ce n’était pas une chose qu’il faisait. À la place, il haussa un sourcil et peut-être qu’il jouait un jeu dangereux sans bien savoir pourquoi, à ce moment-là, les doigts tendus dans une bougie dans laquelle il mourait d’envie de plonger les doigts.

Il fallut qu’une voiture passe pour briser le charme. Lorsque l’autre côté de la rue redevint visible, le tatoueur avait disparu.

***

Kevin passait une mauvaise journée. Andrew, mieux que n’importe qui, le savait. Il reconnaissait les symptômes, reconnaissait le début de la spirale. Kevin touchait sa joue, nerveusement, passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, manipulait le mug plein de café noir qui traînait sur la table basse recouverte de magazines. Il n’avait pas arrêté de la journée. Nicky lui avait adressé un regard désolé en partant pour son job au bar et Andrew l’avait détesté, fugacement, d’avoir l’air plein de pitié lorsqu’il posait les yeux sur Kevin. Kevin n’était pas pitoyable. Kevin ne méritait pas la pitié. Kevin traînait au fond du trou, Kevin se laissait engloutir, Kevin se noyait. C’était des choses qui arrivaient. Andrew n’avait aucune pitié à accorder.

Lorsque la télé tressauta une énième fois sur une chaîne différente au milieu de la phrase d’un présentateur lambda, Andrew laissa tomber son livre au sol. L’objet était suffisamment volumineux pour que le bruit fasse sursauter Kevin qui fronça les sourcils dans sa direction.

« Mets ton manteau. »

Il n’avait pas la patience de gérer une crise ce soir. Il n’avait pas la patience d’expliquer, non plus. Kevin pouvait dire non ; Andrew ne le forcerait pas. Kevin n’avait pas dit non, alors il l’attendait, adossé contre la porte d’entrée. Si Aaron avait été là, peut-être qu’Andrew aurait fait plus de bruits juste pour le déranger. Aaron n’était pas là et il avait plissé le nez lorsqu’il avait vu les livres de médecine qui couvraient la table de la cuisine. Il était sorti et même si Andrew faisait tout son possible pour l’ignorer, il savait parfaitement qui il était allé voir.

« J’ai pas fini mes fiches de révision, Andrew. » grogna Kevin tout en enfilant ses baskets.  
« J’ai envie de glace. »

C’était un mouvement soigneusement calculé : tout le long du trajet, il écouta avec le plus grand désintérêt le discours passionné sur les dangers du sucre et le drame agroalimentaire du lait. Il avait rarement été aussi peu intéressé par ce que Kevin lui disait ; la plupart du temps Kevin parlait histoire et, à défaut d’être passionnant Andrew trouvait son compte dans les récits. Il avait toujours aimé les histoires, les réelles comme les inventées et le fait que Kevin arrive presque à les rendre ennuyeuses était un éternel sujet de curiosité. La crise agroalimentaire, en revanche, appartenait à ses sujets qui lui donnait envie de marcher la tête la première dans le congélateur plein de surgelés et de s’y enfermer jusqu’à mourir d’hypothermie.

« Kevin ? » les interrompit une voix et si Andrew avait été moins captivé par les glaces du freezer il ne se serait pas laissé surprendre. « On se voit toujours demain ? »

Il nota machinalement la rougeur sur les oreilles de Kevin avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur le visage familier du nouveau tatoueur du salon d’Hampton Street. Il n’y avait rien de plus étrange que de le voir en dehors de la boutique, au milieu d’un supermarché éclairé par des néons, l’air encore plus étrange qu’il ne l’était à la lumière du jour. Il avait un accent qu’Andrew ne parvenait pas à placer et cela lui fit froncer les sourcils un peu plus.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Kevin et Andrew fit mine de fouiller à l’intérieur du réfrigérateur pour leur donner un semblant d’intimité, courbé en deux, sur la pointe des pieds, pour atteindre le fond. « Est-ce que…  
– On peut reprendre rendez-vous plus tard, si tu veux. »

Il tendit l’oreille, pour entendre le bruit de tissu qui signifiait que Kevin se frottait machinalement la joue, finit par soupirer, fort, parce qu’apparemment il était la seule raison pour laquelle les choses fonctionnaient dans cette famille :

« Il viendra. »

Il était presque certain que sa voix avait été efficacement étouffée par le congélateur, fut surpris lorsqu’un bras s’étendit en prenant garde de ne pas le toucher pour saisir la boîte qu’il essayait d’atteindre. De l’autre côté du pot de glace, Kevin le fixait d’un air impassible.

« Tu ne sais même pas de quoi il s’agit.  
– Est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir parier là-dessus, Kevin ? »  
Kevin, sans doute par habitude, ne saisit pas la chance de parier contre lui. Le tatoueur avait croisé les bras, en revanche, et le fixait, les sourcils froncés. Il y avait quelque chose d’irrégulier, chez lui, quelque chose sous les dessins qui le recouvraient, quelque chose qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il mentait, quelque part, même sans rien dire, et Andrew releva le menton en un geste de défi.

« Il viendra. » répéta-t-il, plus clairement cette fois et l’homme hocha de la tête pour toute réponse. « Quelle heure ?  
– Huit. Après la fermeture. Les chats ne peuvent pas rentrer. Question de propreté. »

Il n’eut pas le temps de répondre que le tatoueur avait disparu.  
Il ne fit aucun commentaire lorsque Kevin lui fourra un sac entier de haricots verts surgelés dans les bras.

***

Il ne réagit pas lorsque la porte d’entrée claqua, quelque part entre minuit et une heure du matin. Il ne faisait pas semblant de dormir, pas exactement, mais il lisait, affalé dans un des beans bags qu’ils avaient acheté pour trois fois rien la dernière fois que Kevin avait décidé de faire des courses d’ameublement. Il avait reconnu le bruit des pas dans le couloir et le bruit du porte-clé qui avait claqué contre la porte. Lorsque le sac bandoulière d’Aaron tomba sur la moquette avec un bruit sourd, il ne sursauta pas.

« Il y a une odeur de légume vert dans la cuisine.  
– Kevin. » répondit-il laconiquement, sans relever le nez de son livre.

Ça expliquait tout et rien en même temps et l’air à la fois passif et suspicieux d’Aaron le fit grincer des dents. Il le regardait toujours comme ça et ses yeux grattaient contre ses nerfs comme des ongles contre un tableau. C’était insupportable, plein de non-dits, plein de choses qui devaient restées tues, plein de secrets qu’ils n’avaient aucune envie de déterrer, disséquer. Contrairement à Nicky, Aaron n’espérait rien de lui. Il attendait, simplement, qu’il faillisse, qu’il lui donne une raison de déserter, une excuse pour le laisser de côté. Andrew refusait de laisser cela arriver. Aaron restait immobile. La situation stagnait. C’était insupportable.

« Comment est-ce qu’il a eu accès à des légumes ?  
– Supermarché. »

Ce n’était pas une réponse, pas vraiment, mais ce n’était pas à lui d’expliquer à Aaron ce qui traversait le crâne vide de Kevin. Personne n’avait le droit et il ne le prendrait pas. La réponse laconique avait fait hausser les épaules à son jumeau, de toute façon, qui s’éclipsa sans chercher. Il ne voulait pas savoir, dans le fond, il cherchait à meubler le silence, à combler les trous, à tendre des mains aussi solides que des châteaux de sable en direction de quelqu’un qu’il considérait à peine comme son frère. Andrew refusait de saisir ce qui risquait de causer sa perte. Si certains vertiges lui donnaient l’impression d’être vivant, celui-ci éteignait le peu qui vivait en lui.

Il ferma les yeux lorsque de nouveaux pas glissèrent dans le salon, poussa un soupir lorsque le bean bag à côté du sien fit une vague sèche sous le poids de son cousin qui le regardait avec une curiosité à peine masquée.

Nicky l'intriguait autant qu'il l'ennuyait. Ce n'était pas un compliment, pas vraiment une récrimination, c'était surtout un fait. Il ne supportait pas sa façon d'être, parfois, trop bavard, trop exubérant, trop, tout simplement, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de reconnaître en lui quelque chose qui était aussi intimement sien, quelque chose qui hurlait famille et reconnaissance, qui tempêtait encore et encore dans l'espoir de se faire entendre. Nicky était de ceux qui restent et c'était quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas beaucoup lorsqu'on partageait le même sang que les jumeaux Minyard. C'était un trésor étrange dont Andrew ne pouvait que se méfier, une main qu'il n'osait pas prendre de peur qu'elle ne le laisse pas se retirer. Ils ne s'entendaient pas bien. Andrew menaçait, grondait, Nicky s'introduisait dans son espace vital, souvent involontairement. Ils ne s'entendaient pas « bien », non, mais c'était assez, c'était suffisant, et Nicky ne stagnait pas, Nicky ne reculait pas, Nicky avançait.

Parfois Andrew se surprenait à craindre qu'il finisse par prendre trop d'avance sur eux. Systématiquement, Andrew se rebiffait pour éviter de se laisser gangrener.  
Parfois, cela marchait. Les fois où ça ne fonctionnait pas, il allait voir Bee.

« Andrew ? » lança Nicky, à sa droite, et il avait sursauté, tiré de ses pensées presque contre son gré. « Tu devrais aller te coucher. Tout le monde dort déjà.  
– Sauf toi.  
– Sauf moi, mais je pars dans une demi-heure.  
– Je fermerais derrière toi. »

Il sentait Nicky sur le point de protester et il se demandait s'il allait le faire, finalement. C'était arrivé, souvent, au début. Un mot de trop, un geste de trop, Andrew toutes dents dehors et le visage mortifié de Nicky gravé sur ses paupières.

Ça arrivait moins, ces derniers temps, et Andrew peinait à déterminer s'il s'habituait à Nicky ou si c'était l'inverse. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, de toute façon, parce que Nicky n'insista pas et, après avoir cogné son genou contre le sien, se redressa pour aller se préparer.

Andrew était presque sûr que Nicky faisait délibérément du bruit pour le tenir au courant de sa progression dans la cuisine puis, plus tard, dans la salle de bain. C'était une façon de ne pas le surprendre, Andrew supposait, une façon de garder un semblant d'ordre et de paix dans la maison. Si Andrew lui en était reconnaissant, il ne l'exprimait jamais. Les mots étaient trop volages, trop faciles à distordre, trop facile à manipuler. Il refusait de donner des armes à quelqu'un qui risquait de les retourner contre lui.

« À demain ! » cria-t-il, dans un effort de bonne volonté – et dans l'espoir de réveiller Kevin, peut-être.

Lorsque le silence tomba sur l'appartement, il se traîna jusqu'à son lit. Sous ses paupières, le visage recouvert d'encre du tatoueur tournait.  
Le sommeil mit du temps à le rattraper.

***

Ses mains semblaient immenses, délicates, presque trop fines. Les yeux rivés sur l'aiguille du dermographe, Andrew restait muet. Ce n'était pas difficile, il n'avait jamais été bavard et s'il l'avait été un jour, cela avait été vite effacé par le reste. Dans tous les cas, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Ce dont il se souvenait, en revanche, c'était de l'expression qu'ont les hommes lorsqu'ils se sentent traqués. C'était cette expression là, qu'avait le tatoueur, quelque chose qui semblait soudé à son corps, qui se devinait à contre jour sur sa peau, malgré l'encre qui floutait ses traits, qui avalait son visage, le reconstruisait. C'était ça qui le dérangeait chez lui, peut-être, ça qui l'attirait aussi, comme un aimant, un sursaut d'intérêt, le regard de l'homme qui soutenait le sien sans dévier, sans bouger.

Bee lui répétait souvent qu'il ne devait pas aller à l'encontre des choses qui l'intéressaient. Elle ne pensait pas à cela, probablement. Elle devait penser aux livres, aux animaux, aux gens qui étaient déjà dans sa vie. Elle ne pensait pas à un tatoueur dont tout le corps hurlait qu'il mentait à propos de tout ce qui le constituait. Elle ne pensait pas à un homme qui hurlait danger. C'était dommage, quelque part : Andrew était déterminé à suivre ses conseils ; Andrew était aussi particulièrement mauvais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'emprunter un chemin tout tracé.

« Ton nom. » demanda-t-il, à voix basse, alors que Kevin s'éclipsait pour faire une pause entre deux zones particulièrement douloureuse. Il y avait eu un éclair dans le regard de l'homme, quelque chose de vif et de méfiant, quelque chose d'insolent alors qu'il redressait le menton, faisait craquer les articulations de ses mains avec une lenteur nerveuse.  
« Abram. » répondit le tatoueur et il y avait une trace d'hésitation qui prêchait l'honnêteté, quelque chose comme de l'attente dans ses yeux alors qu'il glissait à nouveau dans des eaux familières au retour de Kevin, à la façon d'un costume qu'il ôtait et remettait, une ombre sur laquelle Andrew peinait à refermer les doigts.

Adossé contre le mur du salon, il le laissait travailler sur le tatouage qui prenait forme le long de la cuisse de Kevin, penché contre sa peau, minutieux et concentré. Le silence s'étira un long moment, interrompu par les soupirs de douleur de Kevin, avant qu'Abram ne se redresse.

« Il va falloir prendre un deuxième rendez-vous, Kevin, je commence à fatiguer.  
– Stuart m'a dit que tu projetais de partir.  
– Pas avant d'avoir terminé. »

C'était une réponse qui n'en était pas réellement une et si Kevin ne semblait pas s'en offusquer, Andrew, lui, releva la tête pour mieux observer le visage du tatoueur.

« Tu sais où tu iras ? » Kevin se rhabillait sans perdre de temps, ne posait de questions que parce qu'il s'inquiétait d'être laissé en plan, de devoir expliquer une nouvelle fois ce qu'il voulait.  
« Probablement le Canada. »

C'était un mensonge, c'était presque une certitude. C'était un mensonge par omission, un mensonge habile mais un mensonge tout de même. C'était le mensonge de quelqu'un qui était habitué à mentir, qui en disait suffisamment mais qui n'en disait pas assez, qui dissimulait, manipulait, faisait des tours de magie avec ses phrases, attirait l'attention vers ce qui n'importait pas, détournait les yeux de ce qui comptait vraiment. Le bruit des gants en plastique dans la poubelle le poussa vers la porte. Le bruit de la voix de Kevin dans son dos le fit s'arrêter.

« À vendredi prochain, Alex. »

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour fixer le tatoueur, les yeux qu’il trouva le sondaient un peu trop intensément. Un frisson remonta le long de son dos sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter.  
Il y avait trop de vérités qu'il souhaitait à présent lui arracher.

***

Le désir était une chose qu’il abordait avec la plus grande méfiance. Ce qu’il voulait le détruisait, ce qui le détruisait ne pouvait être désirable. Il refusait de se laisser consumer, préférait mourir que de succomber. Il savait, pourtant, qu’il flirtait avec la ligne rouge lorsqu’il posait les yeux sur le tatoueur, la nuque pâle au milieu des tatouages alors qu’il baissait la tête, les yeux toujours alertes, un éclair dans les yeux.

Il était en train de ranger la boutique et Andrew fumait, assis sur un des poteaux qui bordait la route, Zoidberg, le chat du mardi après-midi, sur les genoux. Zoidberg avait le mérite d’être un chat terrifiant et même si Andrew n’avait pas besoin d’aide pour effrayer les gens, la présence d’un chat mignon tendait à enhardir les foules. Personne n’avait osé s’approcher, depuis qu’il avait dressé le camp là, une poignée de minutes plus tôt. Personne n’avait osé sauf Abram, qui sortit finalement du salon de tatouage, les mains enfoncés dans les poches d’un jogging qui semblait ne pas lui appartenir et une mèche de cheveux noires devant le visage.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

C’était direct, appréciable, et Andrew redressa la tête pour cracher un épais nuage de fumée dans l’air qui planait entre eux. Abram ne bougeait pas. Abram ne toussait pas. Dans la fumée, Abram le fixait. Andrew se demandait si c’était ce que cela faisait de rencontrer son destin. Andrew se demandait si la solitude commençait à lui faire perdre la tête. C’était des conneries, il le savait, c’était Nicky qui commençait à lui monter à la tête avec ses histoires d’Erik et avec les bouts de conversation qui finissait toujours par ramper jusqu’à sa chambre, des lambeaux de sentiments éparpillés partout dans l’appartement auxquels il s’habituait sans le vouloir. Andrew, qui doutait de tout, n’avait jamais douté des sentiments de Nicky pour Erik ou de ceux d’Erik pour Nicky. Andrew, qui ne désirait rien, se surprenait parfois à désirer quelqu’un à ses côtés. Bee disait que c’était normal. Bee disait que c’était sain. Bee disait que c’était Andrew qui se reconstruisait, petit à petit, qui reposait des fondations où tout avait été détruit. Andrew hochait de la tête, parfois.

« La vérité, Abram. » répondit-il. C’était un ordre et ses doigts ne cherchèrent même pas les couteaux qui alourdissaient auparavant les bandeaux noirs qui ceignaient ses poignets.  
« À quel propos ? »

Il y avait une note d’insolence dans la voix du tatoueur, un soupçon de défi, et Andrew sentit une vague de frisson remonter le long de ses bras alors que les yeux de l’homme se rivaient aux siens. Il voulait plonger ses doigts dans son ventre pour en extraire toutes les vérités, les plonger dans ses chairs pour tout faire ressortir, pour tout exposer, pour tout apprendre, tout savoir. Il voulait et la pensée même était terrifiante. Il voulait et Aaron plisserait le nez s’il s’en rendait compte. Il désirait et pour Andrew, cela sonnait presque comme une impossibilité mathématiques.

« Ton existence. »

C’était suffisamment précis et suffisamment large, suffisamment bien pensé pour l’enfermer dans ses filets. Il observa Abram hésiter, se demanda s’il le prenait au dépourvu, finalement, s’il surprenait le tatoueur qui semblait pourtant soigneusement neutre le reste du temps. Comme un bouchon de champagne, le masque sauta.

« Qu’est-ce que tu sais ?  
– Qu’est-ce qu’il faut savoir ?  
– Tu ne sais pas avec quoi tu joues.  
– Je ne joue jamais.  
– Je ne peux pas t’offrir mes vérités. »

C’était un terrain plus familier, à présent, une lutte, œil pour œil et dent contre dent, comme des balles qui volaient. C’était un terrain qu’il maîtrisait.

« Je ne te demande pas d’offrir. »

C’était la vérité.

***

« Une vérité contre une autre ? »

L’homme était précautionneux. Le café bruissait d’activité. Andrew hocha de la tête. Au comptoir, Alvarez semblait penser qu’il s’agissait d’un rendez-vous. Il n’avait rien fait pour l’en détromper. Sur le siège en face de lui, Abram le fixait avec une attention rare, prêt à fuir, prêt à courir, solidement vissé sur son siège.

« Je ne reviens pas sur mes promesses. »

Abram ne pouvait pas le savoir, évidemment. Abram ne devait pas savoir grand chose, de toute façon, même s’il regardait Kevin avec le visage de celui qui voyait, même s’il brouillait ses traits, camouflait qui il était. Même, même, même s’il avait l’air d’en savoir plus qu’il ne le semblait.

« Je suis recherché. »

Il jouait fort, gros, dès le début et Andrew se demandait si c’était une façon de couper court à la conversation. Si c’était le cas, c’était malin, et peut-être qu’il était malin, dans le fond, ou en tout cas suffisamment malin pour savoir qu’il ne fallait pas distribuer la vérité à tous les étrangers qui demandaient plus ou moins poliment.

« J’ai failli tuer quelqu’un. » répondit Andrew et le manque d’émotions sur le visage d’Abram était plus parlant encore que le reste. Habitué à la mort, habitué à la fuite, habitué à s’échapper. Du bout des doigts, il tapotait sur la table en bois. J’ai failli tuer quelqu’un et il ne lui disait pas qui, pas pourquoi, pas comment, il ne lui disait pas que c’était sa mère, il ne lui disait pas qu’elle l’avait abandonné, il ne lui disait pas qu’elle battait son frère, il ne lui disait pas qu’elle était morte des suites de l’accident qu’il avait provoqué, il ne lui disait pas qu’il pensait mourir à ce moment-là. Il ne lui disait pas. Il ne lui disait rien. Il lui disait la vérité.

« Je connais Kevin. Il ne se souvient pas de moi. »

Il serrait les doigts sur le rebord de la table pour éviter de lui sauter à la gorge, pour éviter de presser ses doigts contre sa peau pour lui faire cracher plus, pour lui faire cracher pourquoi. Andrew était presque sûr, à présent, presque certain de savoir pourquoi Abram ne lui revenait pas, pourquoi tout l’intéressait trop fort, pourquoi il le désirait. Andrew était presque certain et lorsque l’homme s’était passé une main dans les cheveux pour révéler des racines rousses sous la teinture noire, il serra les dents.

Kevin était bourré lorsqu’il en avait parlé. Il était toujours ivre lorsqu’il parlait de ses années chez les Moriyamas, du sang, de la violence, de Riko, son double, son autre, son reflet, un enfant, à l’époque, un monstre en devenir, construit par des années de souffrance, bâti sur les ruines des autres, sur les ruines de Kevin, sanglé à une table qui recevait le tatouage qui lui dévorait le dos, portait pour toujours la marque de son appartenance, gravé au fer rouge dans ses chairs alors qu’il devait ravaler les larmes, ravaler les sanglots, accepter de n’être rien d’autre qu’un pantin, qu’une possession. Il avait parlé de la main de Riko dans ses cheveux et de l’autre enfant dans la pièce. Il avait parlé de l’aiguille du Boucher.

Il avait parlé des cheveux couleur flamme de son fils.

« J’ai été abandonné. »

Il aimait prétendre que cela ne lui faisait rien mais peut-être que ce n’était que cela, dans le fond : un jeu d’acteur, de la poudre aux yeux. Enfant, il s’était longtemps interrogé sur les raisons de la chose. Pourquoi lui et pas son frère, pourquoi pas eux deux, pourquoi pas ensemble. Ça n’avait pas duré longtemps ; sa relation avec Aaron elle aussi avait été salie. Il avait fallu faire des choix.

« Ils sont toujours à ma recherche.  
– Qui ? »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourire trop léger pour le sujet sur les lèvres, un mensonge de plus à ajouter sur la pile de tout ce qu’il était.

« Les hommes de mon père, les hommes à qui appartenaient mon père, les victimes, les vengeurs, ceux qui savent que je suis une faille dans leur système bien rôdé. Tu sais qui.  
– Je te dois une question. »

Les yeux d’Abram le sondèrent sans qu’il ne réussisse à décrypter son regard.

« Je la garde pour la prochaine fois. »

Andrew ne chercha pas à le retenir lorsqu’il posa un billet sur la table et sortit du café.  
Sur la chaise de l’autre côté de la table, un fantôme aux mèches rousses le regardait.

***

« Ta cuisse. »

Kevin releva les yeux vers lui avec l'air de la biche prise entre les phares.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais venir encore une fois.  
– Je ne veux rien. »

C'était l'excuse habituelle, celle qui sonnait de plus en plus faux lorsqu'il la donnait, celle qui ne voulait plus rien dire. Bee avait remarqué, lors de leur rendez-vous, la ride entre ses deux sourcils et la contrariété qui l'envahissait. Il voulait, et c’était une réalisation qui l’angoissait. Il voulait et il avait passé vingt-cinq ans à soigneusement ne rien désirer sans y parvenir tout à fait. Il désirait et maintenant qu’il voulait, c’était un fantôme d’humain, un phare dans la nuit qui risquait d’attirer vers eux tout ce qu’ils avaient tenté de fuir. Kevin restait soigneusement muet face à sa réponse mais Andrew le connaissait mieux qu’il ne voulait l’admettre et le regard qui le fouillait lui fit détourner les yeux.

« C’est pas encore fini. »

Kevin ne pouvait pas savoir que c’était la question qui lui brûlait la bouche. Kevin ne pouvait pas avoir deviné. Kevin savait lire les visages, c’était une certitude – il avait grandi dans un milieu où il était capital de savoir le faire, capital de savoir prévoir, de savoir préméditer – mais il ne se souciait pas de le faire, une fois confiné entre les quatre murs de leur appartement. Ce n’était pas ce qu’il était en train de faire, se répéta-t-il comme pour se convaincre. Ce n’était pas… La pensée seule que quoi que ce soit puisse être écrit sur son visage le hérissait. Des années plus tôt, il était plus prudent, il était moins vulnérable, il était moins fragile. Des années plus tôt… Il repoussa la table basse d’un geste brusque, l’envoyant sans remords aucun dans les tibias de Kevin avant de s’éloigner vers la porte d’entrée.

Il avait besoin d’air. Il fallait qu’il arrête de penser.

Le salon de tatouage était une mauvaise idée mais c’était là qu’il allait. C’était un homme qui lui ouvrit – Stuart, il supposait – et il cligna des yeux, une fois, deux, avant de s’humecter les lèvres.

« Je cherche Alex. »

Le prénom était un camouflet, une insulte, mais quelque chose brûlait sous sa peau et il n’avait pas le temps de s’embarrasser de ce genre de considération. Il était efficace, avant tout, il l’avait toujours été. Il économisait les mots, les actes, les gestes et si la bosse du pistolet sous la chemise de l’homme aurait dû l’effrayer, il n’avait pas pris la peine d’avoir un geste de recul. Deux coups dans le plafond firent résonner des pas à l’étage. Andrew fronça les sourcils.

« Il arrive. » Stuart était immobile. « Il joue un jeu dangereux, avec toi, garçon.  
– Peut-être qu’il est fatigué de courir.  
– Peut-être qu’il finira par mourir sur le tatouage qu’il fait traîner.  
– Est-ce que c’est une menace ?  
– J’ai promis à ma soeur de prendre soin de lui. »

Les promesses était un langage qu’Andrew parlait. Il en avait fait à son frère, il en avait fait à son cousin, il en avait fait à Kevin. Il ne les trahissait pas et l’homme qui le fixait de l’autre côté du comptoir, les bras croisés et la mâchoire serrée, semblait être de ceux qui ne le faisait pas non plus. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, comme il ne faisait jamais confiance à quiconque tenait ses promesses, parce qu’il savait qu’il pourrait détruire le monde entier si quelqu’un risquait de le faire mentir. Le silence était pesant lorsqu’Abram apparut finalement, enveloppé dans un hoodie presque trop orange pour pouvoir le regarder en face.  
« Viens. » proposa-t-il et Andrew suivit, les yeux rivés sur Stuart alors qu’il le dépassait.

L’escalier qui menait au premier semblait sans fin et, les yeux rivés sur le tissu orange, Andrew avait la sensation de boire la tasse pour la première fois depuis une éternité, pour la première fois depuis les médicaments, pour la première fois depuis le sevrage.

« Tu n’as rien dit à Kevin. » attaqua Abram dès la porte fermée.  
« Ce n’est pas à moi de le faire. »

Maintenant qu’il avait les yeux sur son visage, il pouvait distinguer l’absence de tatouages, une toile vierge sous la capuche. La main suspendue dans l’air, il le contempla un moment, avant de rajouter :

« Oui ou non ? »

Abram pouvait refuser. Abram devait refuser. L’empêcher de mettre les mains dans les orties, l’empêcher de vouloir en savoir plus, dire non et disparaître sans qu’Andrew ne puisse l’empêcher, sans qu’Andrew ne veuille le faire. Le temps sembla se suspendre.

« Oui. »

La voix était pleine d’assurance, pleine de résignation et les yeux d’Abram ne quittaient pas ceux d’Andrew alors que ses mains frôlaient la capuche du hoodie, glissaient sur les rebords, faisaient glisser le tissu le long de ses cheveux. Le visage tourné vers lui était familier et inconnu tout à la fois et lorsque les doigts d’Andrew s’était perdu le long d’une cicatrice qui barrait sa tempe, il observa le visage d’Abram rougir avant que ses yeux ne se ferment.

Il était beau. Il était dangereux. Il était composé de mensonges.  
Andrew laissa ses mains retomber avec un bruit mat.

« Tu devrais rester. »

Il n’y avait rien d’autre à dire.

***

Il était presque certain d’avoir entendu du bruit à la porte d’entrée, les yeux vitreux de sommeil et les cheveux en pétard. Il était presque sûr d’avoir entendu Aaron répondre à une voix qu’il connaissait, absolument persuadé que la porte avait claqué. La patience était quelque chose qui leur manquait de façon presque génétique ; ce n’était pas la seule chose, au demeurant, c’était seulement la chose la plus flagrante. Il s’extirpa des draps, tâtonna une seconde la table basse à la recherche de ses lunettes. Aaron l’attendait, adossé contre le mur du couloir de l’entrée, la bouche pincée en une ligne qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien.  
  
« Je ne savais pas qu’il existait.  
– Il n’existe pas.  
– Il ne savait que j’existais.  
– Quelle importance ? Ce n’est rien. »

Il appuyait sur le mot comme pour lui donner de l’importance, une inflexion presque trop nette sur le rien, presque trop franche, presque trop dure alors qu’il enfilait d’un geste sec ses chaussures. Aaron ne répondit pas. C’était mieux comme ça. C’était moins risqué, c’était moins dangereux. Ils étaient incapables de parler sans envenimer une situation déjà tendue, incapables de mettre de côté le reste, incapable de ne pas transformer chaque choses en armes contre l’autre, en lame tranchante pour mieux s’affronter. Incapables. Bee lui avait demandé, encore et encore, d’emmener son frère lors de ses séances de thérapie. Il avait toujours refusé. Aaron ne savait même pas que cela avait été proposé. Les sourcils froncés, il dévalait les escaliers.

Le chat ronronnait sur les pieds du garçon assis devant chez lui. Il aurait dû savoir que cela allait arriver. Il aurait dû prévoir qu’il allait s’approcher un peu trop près d’un feu qui risquait de le brûler. Les doigts plongés dans la fourrure étaient pâles, débarrassés de toute encre, dénués de tout fard et Andrew se demanda un instant si Abram avait compris qu’il aurait voulu les sentir contre lui. Sans doute pas. Peut-être que oui. Andrew poussa son genou du bout du pied.

« Ta cigarette se consume.  
– C’est l’idée.  
– Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
– J’ai trouvé un chat, j’ai cru comprendre que tu les aimais. »

Avec un reniflement méprisant, Andrew se laissa tomber sur la marche, à côté de lui.

« Je ne fais pas dans la charité.  
– Je ne peux pas le garder.  
– Est-ce que ça me concerne ?  
– Ça pourrait. »

Il y avait des possibilités infinies dans le creux de sa voix, quelque chose de dur et de déterminé, quelque chose qui avait poussé Andrew à se pencher vers lui, comme pour aspirer son souffle, partager son espace, jamais trop près, pas assez loin, dans un entre-deux qu’il était presque sûr qu’il ne maîtrisait pas.

« Si je reste, ils vont me retrouver.  
– Et ?  
– S’ils me retrouvent, ils retrouveront Kevin, aussi. »

Andrew hocha de la tête, brièvement, tendit la main pour attraper la fin de la cigarette qui fumait lentement entre les doigts d’Abram.

« Je ne veux pas continuer à me cacher. Je ne veux pas que Kevin continue à se cacher.  
– Pitié ?  
– Je ne fais pas dans la pitié. »

Il n’était pas conçu pour, Andrew en était persuadé. Enfant de la torture, fils du Boucher, gamin des cauchemars. Il y avait plus de douleur dans ses veines que de sang.

« Appelle-moi Neil.  
– Abram ?  
– Un secret.  
– Alex ?  
– Un mensonge.  
– Neil ?  
– Tu me dois une vérité. »

C’était resté en suspens et Andrew hocha de la tête, brièvement. Il avait promis et il tenait ses promesses. Les yeux de Neil étaient rivés sur son visage.

« Oui ou non ? »

Ce n’était pas une question piège mais c’était une réponse piège et Andrew plissa les yeux, comme pour sonder ses intentions, décoder les signes, prédire les réactions. Oui ou non et il avait posé la même question, la dernière fois. Oui ou non et ça semblait simple lorsque c’était Andrew qui posait la question, lorsque c’était lui qui demandait. Oui ou non et il fallait s’admettre qu’il voulait. Oui ou non et il fallait s’avouer qu’il avait les doigts plongés dans un feu de forêt.

« Oui. » répondit-il et le baiser qui s’écrasa sur sa bouche n’était pas une surprise. Oui et il guidait les mains de Neil sur ses épaules, oui et elles ne bougeaient pas, un poids stable et confiant alors que ses propres doigts couraient le long de sa mâchoire et contre sa nuque, alors que ses mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux comme pour en enlever la teinture, chasser le mensonge de ce corps qui ne lui demandait rien mais qui désirait sa présence comme lui souhaitait la sienne.

« Le chat. » haleta contre ses lèvres Neil lorsqu’il finit par s’écarter.  
« Je te déteste. » répondit Andrew et, si ce n’était pas tout à fait la vérité, personne ne pouvait le lui reprocher.


End file.
